ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Xobot Revolution
Ben 10: Xobot Revolution '''is the sequel series after '''Ben 10: Ulimate Alien. ( However, since it is offical that the real sequel series is Ben 10: Omniverse) this is another universe. In this universe, Ben recieves the sequel of the Ulimatrix. The Revolutiontrix is the Ulimatrix however it has new qualites. Ben has unlocked a new power.... the legendary Xobots. Previously almighty alien races, they now help Ben 10 by combining with his alien to become even more powerful. But some people want these Xobots. You see, they are seperated across the enitre Earth. It's the ulimate race to get them all! The Seasons Season 1: Xobot Rise Season 2: War of the Xobots Season 3: Exile Season 4: The Return of Evil Episodes List of Episodes for Ben 10: Xobot Revolution Characters Main Characters Ben.png|Ben 1 Beginner's Luck.png|Ben 2 Gwen.jpg|Gwen Kevin.jpg|Kevin *Ben Tennysonhttp://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/e/e2/Ben_10_ultimate_alien_on_cartoon_network.jpg *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recruiting Characters *Julie Yamamoto *Azmuth *Paradox *The Plumbers *Colonel Rozum *Ship *Verdona Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villians The Seven Deos The Seven Deos are a group of Alien/Humans who serve Drake. They control the 7 elements. They are the following: *Zeo - Controls Air *Leo - Controls Earth *Veo - Controls Light *Geo - Controls Water *Beo - Controls Ice *Meo - Controls Fire *Deo - Controls Darkness The Axis of 11 Worlds *Hex *Charmcaster *Doctor Alimo *Ghostfreak *SixSix *SixSeven *Forever Prince Danford ( separted from the Forever Knights ) *Albedo *Darkstar *Vulkanus The Xobot Knights They are mindless drones that serve Drake and the Deos. There are thousands of them, and while they were once locked away in the artic, now they roam the planet fighting Ben. Drake Drake is a Seventeen Year old who has made contact with other Aliens. The Deos are his servants which has allowed him to take control of 10 Worlds.He is the master of the Negativetrix Aliens. He is also the main villian for the entire series, even though he isn't seen in all of Season 1, until the last few episodes of Season 2, and only a flashback in Season 4. Revolutiontrix Aliens Alien X.jpg|Alien X AmpFibian.jpg|AmpFibian Aquaos.jpg|Aquaos Armodrillo.jpg|Armodrillo Articguana.jpg|Articguana Ben 10 Xobot Cloudtin.jpg|Cloudtin Benvictor,Benmummy and Benwolf.jpg|Ben Victor, Benmummy, Benwolf Big Chill.jpg|Big Chill Brainstorm.jpg|Brainstorm Buzzshock.jpg|Buzzshock Cannonbolt.jpg|Cannonbolt ChamAlien.jpg|ChamAlien Chromastone.jpg|Chromastone Clockwork.jpg|Clockwork Diamondhead 2.jpg|Diamondhead Dinowreck.jpg|Dinowreck Ditto.jpg|Ditto Eatle.jpg|Eatle Echo Echo.jpg|Echo Echo Fasttrack.jpg|Fasttrack Four Arms.jpg|Four Arms Goop, Grey Matter, Heatblast, Humungousaur, Jetray.jpg|Goop, Grey Matter, Heatblast, Humungosaur, Jetray Lodestar, NRG, Rath, Ripjaws, and Shocksquatch.jpg|Lodestar, NRG, Rath, Ripjaws, Shocksquatch Spidermonkey, Spikeleg, Stinkfly, Swampfire, Terraspin.jpg|Spidermonkey, Spikeleg, Stinkfly, Swampfire, Terraspin Upchuck, Upgrade, Water Hazard.jpg|Upchuck, Upgrade, Water Hazard Way Big.jpg|Way Big Wildmut, Wildvine, XLR8.jpg|Wildmutt, Wildvine, XLR8 #Alien X #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Articguana #Benmummy #Benvicktor #Benwolf #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #ChamAlien #Chromastone #Clockwork #Diamondhead #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eon #Eye Guy #Fasttrack #Four Arms #Ghostfreak #Goop #Grey Matter #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Jury Rigg #Lodestar #Nanomech #NRG #Rath #Ripjaws #Shocksquatch #Spidermonkey #Spitter #Stinkfly #Swampfire #Terraspin #Upchuck #Upgrade #Water Hazard #Way Big #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 #Dinowreck ( Dinosaur ) #Spikeleg ( Alien with long legs with spikes ) #Cloudtin - Cloud Alien #Aquaos - Water Torando #Xobot Supreme - combination of all Xobots Ulimate Aliens #Ultimate Way Big #Ultimate Wildmutt #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Swampfire #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Dinowreck #Ultimate Ben (Future Ultimate Form) Negativetrix Aliens Negativetrix.png|Negativetrix Minotaunt.png|Minotnaunt Snakestone.jpg|Snakestone Hydron.jpg|Hydron Gianton.jpg|Gianton Carbeusron.jpg|Carbeusron Griffatan.jpg|Griffatan phoenixrise.jpg|Phoenixrise Aquakrakken.jpg|AquaKrakken cycleopsson.jpg|Cycelopsson 1. Minotnaunt ( Based on the Minotaur ) 2. Snakestone ( looks like Ssserpent ) 3. Hydron ( 5 headed Hydra ) 4. Sirenton ( Based on Siren ) 5. Gianton ( Based on Giant ) 6. Carbeusron ( based on Cerbeus ) 7. Phoenrise ( Based on Phoenix ) 8. Cycleopsson ( based on Cycleops ) 9. Aquakraken ( based on the kraken ) 10. Griffatan ( Based on Griffatan ) Xobots 1. Electric.png 2. Fire.png 3. Water.png 4. Earth.png 1. Electric Xobot 2. Fire Xobot 3. Water Xobot 4. Earth Xobot 5. Air Xobot 6. Ice Xobot 7. Time Xobot 8. Space Xobot 9. Light Xobot 10. Darkness Xobot 11. Sound Xobot 12. Wisdom Xobot 13. Void Xobot 14. Spirit Xobot 15. Psychic Xobot 16. Magnetism Xobot Trivia *Everyone is 1 year older. *This is the first time a human other then Ben gains an Omnitrix-like object. ** This doesn't include Albedo ( since he is a Galvan ). *Season 3 is the first time a show has 77% ( about 3/4 ) not at Earth. *First Show without Vilgax. *The First Show with a 3-Season storyline with the same villains. *Season 4 deals with the creator of Shadows. ( Not Graon but something else. ) *SPOILER: **The End of the World Starts at Episode 85, " The Gate of Space and Time"and Ends at Episode 88, "The Finale of the Revolution Part 3". **It ends with Ben not only using Xobot Supreme and Ulimate Ben, and destroying the Revolutiontirx, but he gets killed leading to a future sequel. Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Ben 10: Xobot Revolution series Category:Sequels Category:Userss:Sci100 Category:Cancelled Series